


Twist and Shout/Terrible Things

by sirenssuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Mayday Parade, Music, Parody, Terrible things, destiel parody, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenssuicide/pseuds/sirenssuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if any of you are a fan of Mayday Parade, then you know the beautifully tragic song, Terrible Things. i already thought the song was Destiel enough if you play it to Twist and Shout. But i decided to re write it completely Twist and Shout in Dean's POV. It does include actual quotes from the story, too<br/>***If covered, Please GIVE CREDIT***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout/Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> Message or Comment letting me know if you would like to cover this but please give credit for my lyrics.

**(April 1965)**

I saw you at a Delta party in spring

and took you on a date cos you looked interesting.

I bought you a milkshake and we had some fries.

"When can I see you again?" Don’t say goodbye.

I said “I can dig Elvis” and we danced around.

It was all so painless, falling in love.

You asked, “Did you miss me?” I asked, “Is the day long?”

 **(June 1966)**  Then a year later said, “Marry me right now.”

 

Doesn’t seem right to say goodbye. People like Cas say, “See you then.”

 

**(November 1967)**

I owed you a trip to 3 days at the beach.

I took shots of you walking out to the sea.

You’ll thank me one day for not letting you,

sell my new camera I won at my race.

**(December 1969)**

I said, “Look at that picture every day,

and I’ll be looking right back at you.”

**(1971)**

I promised to come home to you all in one piece

but this war is changing me a way I can’t see.

 

Doesn’t seem right to say goodbye. People like Cas say, “See you then.”

 **(June 1972)** I’m sorry but, I have to go cos I am poison to you…

 

**(Late February. 1981)**

Gabe called and told me a terrible thing.

He said that you’re sick and you’ve only got weeks.

"What happened to us?" You said, “We grew up.

Please don’t cry, Dean. You finally… came home… to me…”

 

Slow so slow. I fell to the ground on my knees.

 

You died on a Thursday, late afternoon.

I held you so close and I sang to you.

I know I heard it somewhere that I can’t recall.

“So take my hand, take my whole life too.”

 

Doesn’t seem right to say goodbye. People like Cas say, “See you then.”


End file.
